


the road to shralec

by fictionalrobin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, M/M, Malec, alec is a furry, also im listnin ta smashmouth, im trina get ovr a writrs block so i can continue he shouldnt have seen, its really late, otherwise no excuse, shralek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	the road to shralec

It was like fuckin 4 in da mornin n Alec was lyin awake cuss Magnus was soooooooooooo beautiful! 

"omg ur so bootyful bb!" He said n Magsy Mags woke up al fuckin mad n shit 

"alec u buttcrack y tf u wakin me in da midle a da night!" 

"cuss u bae af!" Alec exclaimed "n m ugwy :((((" 

"noooooooo!" Mafnuss jumped up on da bed 

Alec was so suprised dat he farted "OwO?" He said (somehow) 

"m ugwy" Marty said a singl tear rollin down his check :'( 

"noooooooooo!" Albert said! "omg noooo bb u bwotifullll," 

"lol 4 real?" MArvin askd 

"yaaaaas!" Alonio relyed exactly lik dat cat vine (u kno de one) n made jazz hands (jazz-handed?) "i fuckin wove ur eyes UwU!" 

"lmao ur a furry?" Magnus yelled. 

"nuuuuuuu" Aleciano blushed "(⋟﹏⋞)" he ran to da bathrum ta hid in shame. No one coud eva kno his seeeeecret!!!!! Dat he was a furry 0.o (shut up ts basicly canon) 

"oh no babeeeee!" Magsy boi said runnin aftr Alec but he had lockd da door, "booboo m sry! It ok if ur a furry!" 

Alec sobbed in da batrum cuz he a selfconcious or sum shhit idfk "noooo m a fweak (ಥ﹏ಥ)" 

Suddenly Shrek busted through de wall 

"it's okay Alec," he said, his deep scottish voice bilowing through the room like the voice of god. 

"*gasp* shrek!" Magsy gasped, immediatly fallin to his knees for de al mighty lord n master Shrek. 

"rise my child," Shrek boomed, "rise for I am here to take Alexanderiano!" 

"OwO? Swek?" Alec said in da bathrum. 

"yes my love!" Shrek replied, bustin down da door wit his big bulchy muscles (he a strung boi) wen he saw Alec on de floor, a singl tear rolled down his check (wait dit i already use dat line? Fuck) 

"Aluc!" He cried, bendin down to brush de tears off his lovers face "at last my little darling, we can finaly be reunited!" Den he kissed Alec wit al his heart makin Alec go (〃ω〃) 

Shrek turned to da spicy Maggy-boi, 

"u mess wit alecs feelo's u get stabos!" He stepped forward n totaly stabbed Magnus wit his giant dick. '"omg babe! Ur o strong! UwU" Alec said. 

Shrek picked up Alec. 

"now de one tru otp can come canon!" He declard 

"Shralec 5evr! OwO" Alec said n den Shrek road off on a rainvboe or sum shit anywsys dey gay n heaven now.


End file.
